supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Isis (The Primordials)
Isis is a Nephesh and poses as the Egyptian Goddess of Magic and Life. She is one of Pagan's only children that wasn't corrupted. History Isis was created by Pagan at the same time as her siblings. She, along with all her siblings and the Leviathan, were attacked by Chaos with most of them being corrupted. Isis managed to avoid corruption, and after Pagan and the Archangels sealed Chaos away, she went to what would one day be Egypt and posed as a corrupted child for Pagan. Isis was informed by Pagan of some uncorrupted siblings in Europe and Asia, and they kept tabs on their respective Pantheons. Present Day Isis was present at the meeting of the deities to stop the apocalypse and she was confronted by Lucifer when he barged into the hotel it was being held at, Lucifer spared her due to her uncorrupted status but not without badly injuring Isis. Like her siblings, Isis was later called by Thor for a meeting to discuss Odin's plan and later fought Odin when he confronted them after gaining roughly fifty thousand souls. The Nephesh were forced to flee after Odin gained backup in the form of Crowley and a few high tier black eyed demons. Isis was recovering from her reopened wounds from Lucifer's assault and the new ones she gained from Odin when Pagan appeared and spoke with Thor, accepting the offer of asylum in Heaven and being assisted by a Rit Zein in recovering from her injuries. After Metatron returned to Heaven with God's Tablets and witnessed the first angelic children return, she immediately decided to raise them as she was still recovering from Odin's attack and wouldn't be able to help in the war as a warrior. Personality Isis is a fearless being, as even while she was recovering from the injuries that Lucifer inflicted upon her she still fought against a soul empowered Odin, and refused to let her injuries slow her down. In addition, Isis loves taking care of the young, as when the angelic children came into existence she offered to raise them with Balthazar and a few Heaven-Bound Souls help during the war between Heaven, Hell, and the Pantheons. Isis also told them stories of her adventures in the past, censored for a child's ears. Powers & Abilities Isis holds a great deal of power as a Pure Nephesh. * Immortality: Isis like her siblings has existed since before the physical universe and has the potential to live forever. Isis is above all age and disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Isis as a Nephesh is immune to conventional weaponry, only able to be harmed and killed by divine weapons and higher beings. She also survived an attack from Lucifer, though the Archangel wasn't trying to kill her, and was able to fight against an empowered Odin alongside her siblings. * Superhuman Endurance: Even for a Pure Nephesh, Isis is incredibly resilient and can endure great amounts of pain and continue. She survived an assault from Lucifer followed shortly by an attack by Odin without fully healing before being forced to rest and heal properly. * Magic Mastery: Isis is a Nephesh gifted with knowledge and talent in magic and as she is a Nephesh she is able to outdo any deity or young angel in magic. * Shapeshifting: Isis arrived at the meeting Thor called with her true appearance rather than the disguise she had at the meeting of the Pantheons. * Healing: Isis can heal almost any injury inflicted on herself and others, however sufficiently powerful beings can hamper her ability to heal as shown by how after her fight against Lucifer she still held some injuries weeks later, and after fighting the Soul-Empowered Odin, she required a Rit Zein to assist in her recovery. * Teleportation: Isis can teleport by generating a great deal of magic energy and the surrounding herself with it. * Cosmic Awareness: Isis, as a Nephesh, holds a great deal of knowledge about how the universe works and has more knowledge than any member of the Pantheons or angel beside the Archangels. * Super Strength: Isis has a great deal of physical strength, able to potentially kill any but the highest tier Leviathan, given enough time. * Story Telling: While not necessarily useful in combat Isis is skilled at telling tales of old and did so for the angelic children, she proved capable of keeping the attention of the new beings of light easily. Vulnerabilities Isis, as a true Nephesh, holds her full power and is superior to pagan deities, but she still has many weaknesses. * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the strongest beings in creation, they can kill Isis. * [[Demiurge|'Demiurge']]: As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a human, they can kill Isis. * Archangels: Even though Isis' powers never weakened, she is still significantly weaker than an archangel, and they can kill her with ease. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to instantly kill any being weaker than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horsemen, and therefore is able to kill any Nephesh. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and his pure siblings can kill her. * Pagan Symbol: After Chaos corrupted most of the Nephesh, all of Pagan's children were given this weakness, even the pure ones so it wouldn't raise suspicion if they were unaffected by it. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters